


Perfect Ruin

by Kisarafox



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempt Rape, BAMF!Mabel, Bottom Dipper, Corruption, Dark, Dipper is clueless, Dirty Dealing, Feels, Gideon is a little shit, Human!Bill, Light Bondage, M/M, Mabel can't stand Bill, Male Slash, Mild Gore, Romantic Comedy, Top Bill, VERY possessive Bill, Very angry and Drunk Bill, Violence, You will hate Bill, bill is a manwhore, possible happy ending, slow-build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisarafox/pseuds/Kisarafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher is the guy everyone has wet dreams about. He has the money, the fame and owns his own billion-dollar company. He’s on top of the world; nothing could make him fall from his throne. However with every person has their flaws and Bill just happens to be a asshole.</p>
<p>Enter Dipper Pines, a fresh college English graduate looking for a job at Cipher Enterprise. He’s a nobody, a castoff from normal society because of his strange liking to the paranormal. And he has a thing or two to say about Bill and him “getting off his effing high horse”.</p>
<p>A "what if Bill was a billionare with a drinking/angerment problems and Dipper is his new punching bag" kind of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This...this happened sometime between me waking up and my grandma leaving for a doctors appointment. I honestly can't tell how many chapters there will be. I have two chapters done, chapter three on has a few sentences and I'm stuck in a scene in chapter four and it won't come out. Here is chapter 1. I am not going to bother giving a back story to how Bill got his fame right now but it will be revealed as the story progressive, somewhere before chapter 4 at least. Little snippits here and there. 
> 
> Kudos, review, have a Bill Cipher doll!

**Chapter One**

Bill Cipher is drinking again.

The clock on the right side of the wall reads it is only seven-thirty yet a bottle of alcohol was sitting in plain view for the world to see. It isn’t even noon yet, the sun barely up and there are still shades of the night visible in the changing colors of the sky.

The bottle of scotch whiskey sits open on his work desk, a shot glass half full with the amber liquid settles next to a large open file containing the information of the newest projects the higher ups wanted to get started on for the New Year that he didn’t really want to go through. Dealing with contractors, landscapers and all the migraines he knew accompanied the rush of deal making would just make his already short temper fuse go to non-existent. And do not get him started on the fact he has five other bussiness to run with employees that didn’t take their job seriously (well, only two but they caused enough trouble to make up for those who do their work) which only makes his mood fifty times worse. It just adds an unnecessary headache and bigger problems that made the older man cringe at the thought of going through all that next year.

There goes the half cup of whiskey down his throat.

It burns his esophagus as it slides down but he doesn’t give a fuck. His head is already pounding from the lack of sleep he had been getting the past few nights and his stomach hurt from not eating the night before but at the moment, all the CEO wants to do is bury himself in work and drink until the bottle is fucking empty.

Then maybe he could be in a better mood to deal with the endeavors of the day. 

He is already having a terrible week with employees slacking off and missing details that shouldn’t be missed when performing their duties at keeping the company on top of his high standards and drinking was the only thing keeping him from flipping his shit and slaughtering just about everyone within knife throwing distance.

How hard he tries keeping up appearance in front of the others but each day it is getting increasingly tiring trying to not blow up over every little thing. Therapy and anger management he forces himself to go to every Friday after work isn’t helping like it did when he first started five years ago and the medication hidden in the back on file cabinet is starting to not make his mood better. He is reduced to taking three pills at once just to get the calming effect they were prescribed to give.

Bill is unfortunately two tiptoes away from being locked in a mental asylum (or so his lovely therapist put it at his last meeting with her) since his attitude begun turning destructive but what the fuck did she know? She didn’t have to deal with fucking sharks after his company, different whores trying, and failing, to get his attention, paperwork that he had to do over because of incompetence and lawsuits up the ass from causing bodily harm to the innocent pedestrians caught in the shenanigans when he had reached his limit.

Last week he had two lawsuits from the city because he drove his car into a subway station. It wasn't his fault the fucking traffic cop wouldn't let him cross the intersection. A court order to make an appearance next week to explain exactly what happened was on his desk the next day. And of course he had burned it.

Yeah…he is going to need something stronger than scotch by the end of the day.

Rubbing his tired eyes, the twenty-eight year old blonde returns the glass cup back to its spot and resumes going over the schedule for the day.

He then promptly pours himself another drink, this being his sixth one already and still he isn’t feeling a buzz, and gulps it in one go because the document he currently has clenched in his hand is about the Gleeful deal he keeps screaming at his employees to leave off his desk.

Alcohol makes everything feel so much fucking better in his life but he does have a limit on how much to consume especially on a work day and he was about to be on his seventh. Seven cups is pushing it. He still has his own work to complete, which is making sure everyone is doing their job and keeping tabs on everything.

A quick glance at the clock shows it is now ten minutes to eight and he can already hear screaming of someone a few doors down for someone else to get out the bathroom. Feeling the headache that he already has growing bigger, Bill contemplates on getting another shot. One more cup won’t hurt if he is going to be dealing with that all day. By the loud harpy like screeching, he can only assume it was Pacifica Northwest, the daughter and heir to Northwest Enterprise.

Without looking, Bill reaches again for the scotch; however, he misses by a few inches. His hand ends up grasping the table lamp and a jerky movement causes the bottle to topple over onto the documents and schedule, blurring the ink and practically destroying it. He holds in the yell at the tip of his tongue and takes a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves. Grumbling about having bad luck, he grasps the handle to his supply drawer for some napkins but finds it will not budge. He tries again with a little more force but no matter how hard he pulls it remains stubbornly shut, keeping him from getting the contents within.

Now confused, he tries to unlock it but it is already unlocked so why wasn’t it opening? Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he sees an inconspicuous tube under his desk and he uses his left foot to slide it out. Picking it up, he reads it is **_Hardware Superglue_** with the words ‘property Mark’ written in small print on the end.  


It takes the man exactly ten seconds to realize what happened before he starts screaming obscurities.

Yep, he had a bit too much to drink this morning…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again...I wish I had more time to type but. meh, life is a bitch. Next chapter will be posted minimum two weeks! I only say this cause I want to give myself time to type more and flesh out where the hell I'm leading this story. Thank you all for the lovely comments, kudos and bookmarks! They encourage me to put out chapters faster >w

**Chapter Two**

“GODDAMN IT, MOTHER FUCKER!”

The sudden livid outburst from their CEO makes the small group of workers, who are gathered in a conference room to discuss what today might bring, turn their heads towards the door in alarm.

“Whoa, what the hell is up with Cipher?” a tall, black haired man murmurs.

A crash as something heavy hit the floor make the black haired male cringe as more swearing floods from the office. “Jesus he’s pissed off…I wonder what happened…”

Will, a man to his left, shrugs his shoulders casually, a smug grin spreading on his lips and he puts some files in a neat pile. “Probably because I used superglue to keep his desk shut last night.”

A woman with long blonde hair rounds on the smaller male, a scowl of disapproval on her face. “That wasn’t very nice Will,” she chastises softly. “You know Bill’s been having a hard week and you probably just got yourself an extra load of work today.”

Again, Will, just shrugs carelessly. “His fault for yelling at me Monday; it was just a few minor errors and he didn’t have to get all ‘Jeff the Killer’ on me. He maybe my brother and boss but it doesn’t mean he can be a complete dick.”

Christa, a friend of Pacifica, groans, her face falling into her hands in defeat, though she glares at her friend from the corner of her eye. “If I don’t get a lunch break today because of this I’m kicking you out of this building for the rest of the week!”

The shorter male sticks his tongue out at her in reply then sets the controller down on the coffee table.

“I’ll go check on him,” Pacifica decides as she stands from her spot beside Will. “He might have hurt himself.”

The group agrees to let her confront the other seeing as she is the only person Bill will never rage on due to the fact her father did dealings with him. She knocks on the closed office door, politely, waiting for the okay to enter. A gruff voice snarls from behind the door and it is abruptly thrown open, an enraged Bill standing on the other side with his mouth open ready to tear the person a new one when realization dawns on him it is Pacifica who is standing there and not another employee.  He closes his mouth with a sharp click as teeth hit against teeth but he is still tense by the way his jaw was clenching painfully against each other.

“Oh, morning Ms. Northwest,” Bill greets lightly though his voice is strained. “Can I help you?”

Pacifica regards the man with an observant gaze, taking note of his ruffle appearance, his five o’clock shadow and the smell of scotch wafting from the room. “I was checking to make sure you are okay. We heard a commotion and thought you were in trouble…are you drinking?”

At least Bill has the decency to look embarrassed at that question. “Uh, yeah, I had a pretty rough night and I needed something to calm my nerves. I just broke the bottle by accident but there’s nothing to be worried about.”

Pacifica doesn’t believe him and Bill knows she doesn’t but it wasn’t addressed.

“Okay, if you say so,” she murmurs hesitantly after a long pause. “Everyone is waiting for you to go through the next project and a update on the contractors.”

“About that…let everyone know they have an hour because I have to rewrite an entire proposal,” he says. He makes to shut the door before he seems to remember something and turns back to the woman. “And let that little shit Will know he’s getting triple workload for the rest of the week and a five minute lunch break for the day because of that superglue prank. I also need an update on how the new secretary search is going.”

“You have five accepted for interview this afternoon”

Bill nods and shuts the door. Instead of taking that as a sign of rudeness, Pacifica swiftly left the hall to deliver Bill’s message. As she walks slowly, she began contemplating her boss’s odd behavior. Over the past month, Bill’s mood had been…erratic if she wants to put it lightly; the CEO’S anger escalating to physical violence whenever anything was out of place. One minute he was fine, acting like his usual, bossy self but then the next second he’ll be screeching at the top of his lungs more than usual because someone did something wrong.

No matter how miner it was.

On Monday he had broken six pens and hollered at the loan officer manager until the young man started to cry because he had screwed up on some numbers. Tuesday he threw a brick out the window and dented the front bumper of someone’s car because some woman from Germany cancelled last minute on a deal. Wednesday he kept Will five hours after work hours to clean out the entire office supply closet and restock everything and if it wasn’t perfect he made them do it again. Thursday, Tom had to be rushed to the hospital because Bill was so pissed off from the first three incidents he had thrown a cup of boiling coffee into the man’s face causing him to get second degree burns. He was out of the hospital now but avoided Bill like crazy.

He didn’t really yell at Pacifica but his mood had worsened to the point he didn’t even talk to the woman except to give her the tasks she had to do.  

_Best to stay out of Bill’s way today…_ Pacifica thinks to herself. _He must just need time to himself…_

**(** Perfect Ruin **)**

A lethal form, a twenty-three year old, strode into the lobby of Cipher Enterprise. Wild brown hair was tucked beneath a blue and white trucker hat with a small pine tree in the center, sparkling hazel brown eyes glancing around nervously about the other patrons. The white button down shirt he wore fit perfectly over his slim form, emphasizing the sculptured, tan chest beneath. Black slacks and polished black shoes finished off the look. In his left hand was a completed application and reference numbers and in his right, a small bag filled with something unknown,

He approached the front desk, a small smile gracing his lips making the front desk woman blush red.

“Hello.”

The woman nearly melted at the voice, her blush growing brighter when he spoke.

"We-Welcome to C-Cipher Enter-Enterprise, how may I help you?" she squeaked out.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Cipher for the secretarial position, I was just wondering if you could point me in the right direction."

"Na-name?"

"Dipper Pines," he grinned.

“Ah, l-let me just check you in,” she stuttered. A few clicks on her keyboard and she was done. “Thirty-fourth floor the last office at the end!”

“Thank you!” Dipper blew her a kiss and laughed to himself when he heard her fall out of her chair.

He really had to thank Mabel when he saw her again. If it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have known Cipher Enterprise was hiring right now. His twin, who had moved to New York to become a fashion designer, had graduated a year early. While he was still in school, she was selling her designs to top fashion divas that went nuts over her multi-colored clothing. Dipper was fine with being an English Major. Mabel needed to find another roommate because the one who was living with her moved out two days before rent was due, so the day of Dipper’s graduation Mabel asked if he could move in until she could get a good footing in her finances.

And of course, Dipper agreed.

Instead of buying his own apartment like he said he would, he used the 1,500 to pay the rent for Mabel and now that another month was coming, they didn’t know what to do.

It was just Dipper’s luck that, after a month of searching, Mabel had informed him a client of hers worked for a big corporation and were looking to hire someone for their CEO. Mabel had given him an application which had the information on it.

Cipher Enterprise’s CEO was basically looking for a pack mule to lug around on business trips but the pay was decent. Which was fine with Dipper.

New York was a pretty loud place anyways for his liking. Cars honking, train horns blaring. New York. Dipper hated it. But he had to find a way to pay for his living expenses somehow, and being a recent college graduate didn’t make things easier. This was like a dream come true.

Although, he wasn’t sure about what to think about the man who owned the company. Bill Cipher, a known man for being a cold-hearted, egotistical prick. His company was one of the top importing and exporting top materials all over the world. From weapons, to silk to even cargo boats, Bill made deals and he stomped on anything that got in his way with metal sharps at the bottom of his boots.

He even tore down an entire forest to make a resort he decided later he didn’t want to fund anymore.

Talk about being mean to Mother Nature.

Shivering slightly in anticipation, Dipper made it to the top floor and walked straight to the back, ignoring the strange stares he got as he walked.

_It’s like they never seen a hat before…_ he noted when he saw that most of their eyes glancing at the hat on his head. He knew he stood about but he had tried taming the mane he called his hair…didn’t go so well.

Three others were waiting in plain white seats along the wall, each looking frightened. Before he could ask though, the door flew open making all of them leap in surprise. A woman came running out, tears in her eyes as she fled.

“And fuck you too you bitch!” a rude voice screamed after her.

Dipper’s mouth dropped open as figure appeared in the doorway. The first thing that came to his mind was ‘he’s so tall’.

And he was. Standing at exactly 5’11 to Dipper’s 5’9” height. He was skinny, wearing a yellow button down shirt, a long trench coat over it. Black silk dress pants clung to his legs with little yellow triangles decorating the bottoms which lead to his yellow pointed dress shoes. Yellow eyes glared at the back of the escaping woman with wisps of blonde hair shielding his left eye.  

His glare turned to the three people waiting for him and his lips tturned up into a feral grin, sharp teeth gleaming under the flurecent lights.

“Who’s next?” he purred with fake sweetness.

As if a gun was put to his head, all three pointed to Dipper and the grin on the man’s face grew wider.

“Alrighty then!”

Dipper gulped but before he could protest, Bill grabbed his sleeve and yanked him into his office. Before he shut the door however, he peeked back out.

“Oh, and the rest of you can go.”

Not needing to be told twice the three unnamed people hightailed it out of there, neither giving a second thought of returning to that awful place.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was VERY short because I started focusing on two other fanfics that I want to post; one for Halloween and the other just because I like fucking with Dipper.
> 
> Thank you all for the reviews, kudos and all around love! I really do appreciate it and even though I don't reply I am reading them! I will start replying to them more often starting this chapter. Again, sorry for the shortness and the rushed feeling you may get by reading it. I literally had no desire to post this chapter but like I said, my mind has been filled. I have also been stressing about a a court hearing in October but I don't want to bore you with the deatils.
> 
> Please enjoy :D

**Chapter Three**

Dipper is sweating.

He can feel the small beads form along his body, slowly sinking into his pressed shirt and under arms. It is tempting to wipe away the wet trails he feels already beneath the heat of his hat but every muscle is frozen on the chair he sits in front of the mad man grinning down at his application.

An application Dipper never filled out completely and only managed to write his name and address. He had planned on finishing it the instant he sat down but after the backstabbing of the other applicants, he was grabbed and dragged into the devil’s lair without so much as a warning. Now he just waited. Waited for Mr. Cipher to tell him he was an idiot and scream for him to get out like he did to that poor woman who ran not only moments ago from the same office.

Dipper mentally cringes at the thought of what the billionaire might have said to upset the poor woman.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Bill looks up to meet his eyes and Dipper immediately drops his head-a weak attempt at showing his submission to whatever bashing that was going to come his way.

Bill internally grins.

“Soooo,” the blonde drawls lazily, the grin never leaving his lips. “What’s a young, fresh out of college country boy like you wanting to work for a multi-billion corporation?”

Dipper tightens his hands into fists, trying to come up with an answer that would please the man. He is drawing a blank though. It is true, he is a fresh college graduate from a no-name university in a no-name, barely on the radar town but he majored and graduated with masters in English Studies not too long ago with no real clue on how business operations worked. He knew little about the work field Cipher is involved with and the only advice he had ever gotten as a child was from his Great Uncle Stan, who was the possible worse person he could get any information out of.

If he was honest, Dipper would plain out say he has no real interest in working for Bill Cipher but as time was short on living arrangements, he has no other choice but to take the opportunity while it was still there.

He sneaks a peek from behind his bangs and quickly looks away. Bill is still smiling at him like a cat that just caught the mouse and was about to take pleasure in slitting its throat and watching it die on the linoleum floor.

“W-well, I…umm…y-you se-see…”Dipper stammers helplessly. Oh Jesus Christ his stutter was coming back! Cipher was going to laugh at him now…

“I’m yanking your chain Pine Tree,” Bill snickers, waving a hand dismissively at the younger man’s stammering. “I honestly don’t care why you decided to pack your bags from fuckwit town and decided to move to an even bigger fuckshit town, believe me, I hear them all.”

Suddenly he jumps onto his desk, nearly startling Dipper out of his chair, and poses dramatically with his right hand clenching over his yellow breast pocket the other lifted palm up over his left face as he makes a poor attempt at a nearly repeated sob story in a poorly attempted southern drawl.

“Oooh goodness me, I dare say I had no choice but to move from my old house because so and so was beating me and took the children. Oh poor me, my house burned down and I need a stable job! I have nothing and I was so hopping this would be the opportunity of a life time to fall upon your feet and please you great and brilliant Cipher! But oh, the times are tough Cipher, oh they are tough! Pretty please would you help little oh me? I’ll even lick your boots and suck your cock if you would allow me!”

Dipper could only stare in horror as Bill finished off with a sneer of disgust when he finished. This man…was truly off his rocker! Seemingly satisfied though with his display, Bill took to sitting on the desk, right leg crossed over the other as he leaned in close to Dipper’s face, which made the other lean back in discomfort. He didn’t want this man anywhere near his face!

“Now tell me,” Bill purred, the Cheshire like grin back on his face, “which sob story do I have to sit through this time? You get evicted? Mommy and daddy won’t pay for your living expenses anymore? Sister got an abortion and you need money to cover it up from her drunken boyfriend? Do tell me, I’m practically dying of boredom doing all this paperwork and maybe your story might get a sympathetic chuckle out of me! Come on, I’m waiting!”

When Dipper didn’t speak right away, the only sound coming from the annoying wall clock above the only door, the CEO sighs in disappointment. “Aw, and I was really looking forward to your story. I mean, seriously, who wears a hat like that to an interview? And I bet it was good too. The last person in here was going on about a miscarriage I really didn’t feel like listening to but you know, women, what can you do…”

Dipper quickly overcame his shock and now glares angrily at the grinning man. How dare he! There were people in the world that didn’t even have a roof over their head and this man…this tyrant went about mocking their disadvantage in the world?! This…this man…

“You fucking jerk!”

The words flew out of Dipper’s mouth before he could stop them. Bill’s face fills with shock, his mouth dropping open in confusion as Dipper stands from his seat, his hands clenching at his side as he fought to not strike the man.

“You are the absolute worse! How the fuck can you sit there and get amusement from other people’s hardship?! She just lost her baby and you want to sit there and make her feel worse?! You’re despicable! People like you should just drop dead! Whoever birthed you must have had to be one hell of a lady to have put up with such a fucking jerk! God rest her soul!”

Dipper is breathing heavily after his outburst and Bill…Bill is just starring like he just grew two heads.

When he finally calms, Dipper adjusts his hat, not willing to back down and apologize, and turns on his heel to leave. There was no fucking way he was staying here and working for a man like that!

Just as he reaches the door, Bill’s burst of laughter from behind makes him stop in his tracks. He feels his eye start to twitch and he turns, ready to tell the man to shove it where the sun doesn’t shine, when he comes nose to nose with the taller skinny man. Apparently Bill followed him on his way out the door.

“I like you Pine Tree. Whew! No one has ever said that to me, before! Shit, I’ve heard demon, hell spawn, son of a bitch, a few death threats here and there but wow! Yours really topped the chart! So, starting today, you are my new assistant. Ask Pacifica to give you the details for tomorrow’s meeting and I expect you here at seven to go over the schedule for the next month. She’s the light blonde hair woman with the snobby attitude and disgusting perfume smell.”

As he speaks, he opens the door to his office and nudges Dipper out, pressing his application into his chest as he did.

“See you tomorrow Pine Tree!”

Then he promptly slams the door in his face leaving the brown haired man standing there in utter confusion.

“Uhhh…what just happened?” He questions, but no one is around to give him a response.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this in two hours. ALL ERRORS ARE MY OWN! I wanted to get this out before but I was too tired the past few days...also had that court hearing today but had to rescheduale cause ya know, dick security guard never showed up and it was against policy to allow anyone into the hearing room without one standing outside the door...so yeah I'll still be freaking out about that....after this I'm going to write more rapey Bill with Dipper...enjoy this people you may not see me again in another blue moon.

**Chapter Four**

Finding Pacifica was easy. She was the only blonde woman strutting around barking orders in an annoyingly high-pitched voice (not as bad as Bill’s but enough to make him mentally cringe away) at anyone not doing what they were supposed to. Her high heels tapped impatiently where she stood in front of him, a frown on her red-lipped face. When she saw him standing there in front of Bill’s office looking hopelessly lost, she grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him into her office located two doors down.

“So you’re the new secretary,” she said it as a statement more than a question. After Dipper nodded his head to confirm it, Pacifica moaned loudly in exhaustion, slapping her perfectly manicured blue nails against her forehead before sliding it down her cheeks. “Perfect…I get the hick from redneck town to teach how to be civil.”

Dipper bristled where he stood, glaring at her. “Are all you people rude here?” he snapped. “I’ll have you know I come from California!”

“And I don’t care,” she snapped back. She pointed her finger at the top of Dipper’s head before snatching the hat off his head. “Rule number one: You don’t wear a hat to an official business office! Or an interview for that matter!”

Dipper continued to glare and watched as the blonde tucked his hat in a file cabinet behind her, locking it with a key and placing it around her neck. ”You can have it back BEFORE you leave today, understand?”

Without much of a choice, the brunette reluctantly nodded. Already he felt nervous about what was to be expected of him and the details in the ad were vague on the details. Pacifica wasn’t helping one bit by taking his only source of comfort away from him. Shit…he was starting to sweat again.

A lot calmer now, Pacifica took her seat behind her desk and gestured for Dipper to take the seat in front of her. Once he was seated she pulled out a thick binder followed by another stack of documents.

“Okay so this,” she points to the stack of papers not in the binder. “Is what you need to read and sign on where the ‘X’ , marks are. Basically it’s the contract, liability and medical insurance stuff that’s boring. You can literally skim through it if you want but in a roundabout way, this contract binds you to this Enterprise for five years and you aren’t allowed to talk about work outside the office to anyone other than coworkers in case we need to do nightly sleepovers to go over documents. We hold no liability for any mental trauma caused by working with Mr. Cipher and if you are bloody, beaten, gutted, set on fire, fall off a ladder, get your hand stuck in a paper shredder-yes that has happened on numerous occasions- etcetera, you will be treated with the best medical care however, and mental trauma isn’t covered. I want this on my desk tomorrow.”

As she spoke, Dipper nodded along, already overwhelmed with the amount she was saying at a fast pace. His interest peeked at the ‘mental trauma’ and cleared his throat to interrupt her.

“Mental trauma…I won’t be doing anything illegal will I?” he asked, caution in his voice as he tried to think of what could possible make him mentally scared. He remembered the woman who ran out screaming earlier, thinking maybe something like berating or something to the point of self-loathing and suicide.

“Oh, sometimes Mr. Cipher likes to play mind games. If you ignore him he’ll stop but some people can’t handle his erratic behavior and mood swings. I suggest staying out of his way during that time. You’ll know he’s in a mood when chairs start being thrown out the window and bottles breaking.”

Oh sweet lord what has he signed himself up for?!

“Enough about that, now onto the bigger projects!” Pacifica said with enthusiasm, cracking open the binder. “The first few pages are just brief introductions, little bullet points on what is going to be outlined in details for next month and onward projects. You have to know EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. by November because that’s when you will start to travel. Expenses will be paid by the company but this isn’t a vacation. You are there to work and babysit him. Sometimes he loves to divert from his plans and goes wild in the countries he visits. He is banned from ever stepping foot in India after his little episode with the head leader resulting in the slaughter of their beloved cow. Your job is to stay quiet, guide him away from trouble and if need be, have an opinion of the plans. Understand?”

This was too much information at once! Babysitting? Traveling? He’d never been out of the country before and the thought of going beyond the United States was a dream come true but to basically go there and not explore?! He practically lived and breathed adventure! Having a tempting mouse in front of him not expecting him to play with it was not okay. Ignoring the fact he had to watch over the CEO. But still, Dipper was practically bouncing in his chair with excitement.

Though, reading all of that would take more than a few weeks, he could try reading only what he needed to know for that business trip and then go from there. Dipper scanned the packet first, eyes roaming over the words but not quite taking them in. It was just as Pacifica said; it was just a more detailed outline on the first few pages on what the company was liable for and what they weren’t. Health benefits were covered to come degree, such as foreign parasites if going out of country and he even spotted a note stating they would take of any medical expenses while out of the US.

“I forgot to ask…” Dipper said, his eyes still glued on the papers in his hands. “how much does this job even pay?”

“Well, when you aren’t traveling it’s regularly eight fifty for starters. You have to be working her for at least two years before pay increase but when with Bill out of country you get paid one hundred per hour. His normal trip stays are about a week to a month if there are problems,” the blonde explained. “It really all depends; a week has 7 days, you get paid one hundred dollars per hour, 24 hours in a day, you do the math.”

_Wait a minute…_

“T-that’s over 15,000 dollars a week!” Dipper squeaked, unable to believe the answer that came to his head when he mentally. By the end of the year he would be making quadrupled what Mabel makes in a week alone!

“Yes, but only for the time you are away with Bill…and sometimes it’s not even a week, sometimes it’s less.”

Dipper didn’t think anything else today would try and give him a heart attack but that news just about did it. With that amount he could pay Mabel and his rent in advance and even have enough left over to buy whatever they wanted! No more frozen dinners and half-molded leftovers. Fancy dining and suits here they come!

_Ring. Ring._

Dipper and Pacifica both turned to the phone, its bright caller id blinking rapidly. Pacifica leaned forward to inspect the caller’s name before she scrunched up her face at the name she saw.

“Oh Christ,” she muttered, picking up the phone before it continued its annoying ringing. “Hello, Cipher Enterprise, Pacifica Northwest speaking, how may I direct your call?”

Dipper barely made out the voice on the other line but he could see Pacifica’s body language quite clearly. Her shoulders were tense, fingers tapping against the wood impatiently, her right eye twitching. She occasionally nodded her head to what the person said, but he could tell she was only half listening.

“Alright, I understand, I’ll patch you through.”

Pacifica pressed a button on the dock and waited a few moments before another person answered. “Mr. Cipher, you have a call on line one. They said it’s urgent.”

A few swear words were made out before she returned to the other caller. “He’ll answer you now.”

After that she hung up the phone. For a moment she just stared at the celling, her back leaning against the chair until it tilted. She drew in deep breaths to calm herself before she straightened herself.  Reaching behind her, she unlocked the file cabinet and pulled out Dipper’s hat tossing it to him. Then, Pacifica closed the binder and slapped the packet on top before sliding it to him. “Ok, you are going to take this and calmly head to the elevators, do not look back, and leave this building before Bill sees you. You have thirty seconds.”

Well, that didn’t sound good.

“Why do I need to-?” His question was cut off abruptly by a loud screech followed by a loud bang. “And I’m gone!” he squeaked, snatching the material he needed and his hat off the desk and bolting out the door. All those summers’ running around Gravity Falls after Waddles, Mabel’s pet pig, did wonders for his speed. He even earned him the “Fastest Kid” in high school when he had to run from wedgie-giving, swirly dunking bullies.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one running. Staff members scrambled to collect their papers and shoving them in folders before scurrying into open rooms and slamming doors shut. Dipper paid them no mind, to bust focused on just getting out alive. Pacifica didn’t need to tell him to leave though. He had just gotten a sickening feeling when he heard Bill scream basically bloody murder and it was instinct that made him move. It was the sense of survival that screamed in his brain for him to not even ask, and just RUN!

And why wasn’t the elevator coming fast enough!

“Damn it,” the brunette swore. No other option…he had to take the stairs. Dipper pushed past a group of people coming through a door marked ‘Stairs’ in big red letters and he didn’t pause to warn them.

In the words of his Great Uncle Ford, “Only the strong survive.” And Dipper was not about to one of the poor suckers to feel Bill’s wrath. Not today.

**(** Perfect Ruin **)**

Bill paced his office floor furiously; face red with growing anger as he listened to the woman on the other line. He got tangled in the phone cords and he swore, falling forward but had enough sense to grab the corner of the desk and not making a complete face-plant into the ground.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THE TRIP TO NERVADA IS CANCELLED!?” he screeched into the phone.

“Well Mr. Cipher, we have gotten some recent reports that you NEGELECTED to tell my client he couldn’t build on SACRAED INDIAN BURIAL GROUNDS and getting a 1.8 million fine for it!” the lady screamed back, but not as high as Bill.

“Well it’s not my fault your shit client didn’t read the goddamned fine print on the fucking papers!” Bill spat back. “And they call you their best lawyer!”

“Mr. Cipher I have you know I will not tolerate such disrespect of my client of myself so we can either talk calmly about this or-!”

“Suck my dick, bitch!” Bill snapped before slamming the phone back into its home.

The CEO’s nerves were on fire. Those morning alcohol shots did nothing to soothe his frazzled brain and he was three steps away from throwing his chair out the window…but when he had done that last time the judge threw the book at him…literally…and swore if another projectile came out of his office he was throwing Bill in prison for five years, enough time for his precious company to go down in flames.

So he settled for the next best thing that didn’t involve murder.

Bill calmly strode out of his office, passing the rooms that were closed and heading to the area where the cubicle workers were. He didn’t even notice he started to get a bounce in his step as he approached the first unsuspecting victim of his rage.

Grinning innocently, the blonde pointed to a man in a white suite with a sneer. “You’re fired!” he screamed before moving on, all the while pointing his finger at random workers who were coming back from their lunch break. “You’re fired! You’re fired…YOU’RE FUCKING FIRED! You, I never liked you, so YOU’RE FIRED!”

By the end of his tirade Cipher Enterprise lost eight employees and one mail carrier.

He then returned back to his office for a much needed vodka shot and margarita to cool his throbbing headache.

**To be Continued…**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...Bill goes to his therapist and hooks up with one-night stand...literally...Bill literally sleeps with someone that isn't Dipper...I should feel bad but I don't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuse for why this was late except the last part gave me so much trouble I needed to stay away from my writing for a bit. But here it is chapter 5 with...omg...is that plot?! Lmfao, and some stress relief, poorly done sex with a complete stranger. Enjoy people, you earned this XD  
> Sorry, no Dipper though, this is completely Bill-centric this chapter.

**Chapter Five**

Bill Cipher is probably the least patient twenty-eight year old of his generation. He put up with a lot of drama between work and paparazzi trying to get into his business, death attempts on his life on more than one occasion starting when he established Cipher Enterprise at the tender age of twenty-one and a nagging old woman who lived next door to him which he wished he could drop kick off the balcony. He is not the ideal person who could keep a rational mind yet surprisingly made decisions that were lucid which lead him to more money than he knew what do with. He tries to keep his cool in the tightest of situations and still be able to get what needed to be done, done save for a few annoyingly painful stupid people he has to be around.

Hell, the CEO even tries not to let his anger get the better of him anymore after a long and agonizingly painful therapy session with Dr. Farley, his loving Psychiatrist/Therapist...oh who the fuck was he kidding? Bill can’t stand that woman as far as he could throw her boney ass and he once threw a brick across the ferry and it hit the left cheek of the Statue of Liberty.

She is a fourty something year old bitch who made it her sudden life goal to piss him the fuck off whenever they were in the same breathing space. Today was probably his fifteenth session with her that he decided not to blow off. Of course she is also government issued specifically assigned to keep him under control. He resists the urge to laugh at the thought; him, under control? Please, the government couldn’t even keep him from hacking into their necular power plants and overriding everything, how the fuck were they going to let a slowly withering oak tree keep him calm and under control?! Let’s not forget the subway incident shall we?

Bill sits lounged lazily over the small sectional couch, watching the wall clock tick slowly as a short, scrawny mouse looking woman with greying hair and spectacles that covered half her face scribbles on a pad beside him. They didn’t even say two words, neither one willing to start the conversation as to his tardiness and why he hadn’t been coming to their schedule one week sessions. He could already imagine what she is writing, “tardy even though he showed up, unable to keep focus, easily agitated today, frequent use of the word ‘old hag’ when addressing elders, narcissistic responses, ruffian…” the list went on. He didn’t even tell her how his day went. But of course she asks anyways after ten minutes of ignoring each other and of course he didn’t respond.

He really fucking hates her.

Ms. Farley finally set her pen down on the clipboard and adjusts her frames a little higher. “It’s already been twenty-five minutes; do you have anything you want to discuss today?” she asks, breaking whatever silence that they had.

Bill makes a nonsensical sound from the back of his throat and flips her the bird without taking his eyes off the clock.

“Fine, then I’ll start,” she huffs, eyes narrowing as she took Bill’s file off her desk and flipping through it. After glancing at a few pages she closes it back and set it on her lap. “Usually around this time of year you become withdrawn from everyone, you don’t show up to our regular meetings and you seem to lack that…spark I’ve seen you with when we first met. I’m going to just go out on a limb and say it has something to do with your mother.”

When Bill visibly tenses, Ms. Farley lets out a victorious hum, hitting the nail right on the head with her spiked mallet. Bingo.

“If that’s case, I think we should take the time to talk about your childhood and your relationship with your mother…”

“I’m trying to forget those,” Bill snarls, finally turning his head to glare his one eye at her. “There is NOTHING I want to remember about her.”

“Yes, but if it wasn’t for her, you wouldn’t have been motivated to become who you are today,” she points out. “She was your mother…”

He swings his legs back over so they touch the floor, now sitting upright. Bill leans in close, hands clenching the soft cushions with enough force to make small incisions in the fabric. His body language screams defensive; his jaw is clenched, his visible eye was twitching, his entire body is rigid in his chair as if he was preparing to fight. But he doesn’t move to attack her.

“That THING was not my mother,” he hisses instead, his voice low and dangerous. “It was a disgusting cesspool of lying filth and decaying flesh. Every word she breathed out of her putrid mouth was dripping with toxic waste. Every touch burned like molten lava whenever she decided to remember I existed and try to act “motherly”. That monster had no business being anywhere near my brother or I. There is no point in remembering her!”

The last part came out a bit higher than intended but Ms. Farley didn’t seem phased.

“That may be only what you imagined her to be like,” she replies calmly. “You know she loved you and Will very much. It wasn’t her fault she was sick but she tried.”

Bill growls like a feral animal and jerks back against the couch, right leg now jumping up and down in agitation. She knew nothing of his mother, only from what his previous doctors had told her. His earliest memories of his mother, he remembered and it wasn't a good one. None of them were.

_A nine-year-old Bill yawned and stretched as he sat up in his bed, his wide blue eyes looking over at his nightstand to read the time. He had heard a strange noise, the sound pulling him from the depths of his dreams into reality. It was almost midnight…hadn’t his parents come back yet? Worriedly, and mostly because the silence was nerve whacking, Bill got out from his bed and headed downstairs. First he checked all of upstairs, hoping to see any signs of life, but there weren’t any indications that his parents had returned from whatever it was they were doing. Will was snoring in his room fast asleep with little care to the world._

_Bill had gone to his parent’s room and found it empty, but noticed the music box was playing. Maybe they returned earlier and was now downstairs. They normally did a little cleaning before going to bed._

_Bill made his way to the stairs. As he reached the top of the steps he noticed all the lights were still turned off. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion; his parents never left the lights off when they were cleaning, least they end up bumping into random objects…and who cleaned in the dark anyways?_

_As he made his way down the stairs he began to smell something…off. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but it only seemed to grow worse the further he descended. Reaching the final step, Bill felt nauseated. Then it hit him the further he continued to try and find a light switch; the scent of something decaying. Where was that horrible stench coming from? It was a strong metallic scent that he could taste on his tongue…it was disgusting. Grumbling softly to himself, his fingers grasped the handle for the light switch near the steps, carelessly flicking it up only to have a horrible scream tear from his throat._

_Bill’s eyes stared, dismayed at the bloody mass that used to be his father. Painful sobs racked his body before he could stop them as large hot tears blinded him and fell down his face like two small rivers. The child ran over to his parents severed, bloodied head, examining it through blurry eyes. Blood flowed freely from where his eyes used to be… nothing but hollow shells starring at the opposite side of the wall. Whole chunks of flesh ripped out of his head revealing the darkened cavity within pink and red and black._

_Another painful cry racked his body as he reached out with trembling hands, picking it up with the utmost of care and running his hand through what was left of his gold hair that had now been cut off oddly enough when his head was disembodied. He cradled it to his chest. Why was his dads head all the way over here?_

_Bill made an attempt to stand but found his legs would not obey him so he crawled over to kneel besides the disfigured body, the head still loving cuddled to his chest. He placed the head, once so full of life and always had a kind smile, back onto his neck where it was supposed to be and stayed there. The tears continued to flow as he looked upon his body. A large incision was hacked into the broad torso from the collar bone down to his abdomen, splitting in body practically in two. His father’s insides pulled out like wire to lie outside his chest. His legs and arms were bent, twisted in the most gruesome way; bones protruding out in odd shapes while in that position._

_“Why are you so cold daddy? If I was a bad boy I’m sorry, please wake up…” Bill whispered brokenly. Where was his mother? Why wasn’t she here?_

_He had stopped sobbing, now only crying silently, clutching desperately at his father’s blood caked night shirt…what a beautiful shirt it was. It was once the color of pale yellow and silver now stained red. He used to always spin him around in his arms to make him smile whenever he had it on. He was not holding Bill now. He was dead._

_Bill was too busy trying to wake his father up (because maybe this was just a sick Halloween joke triggered to early and it was a horrible one at that) he didn’t notice the small figure in the shadows from one of the corners of the living room, watching him with crazed green eyes._

_“Please forgive me, please wake up. Daddy I’m sorry, I really am…please open your eyes…this isn’t funny anymore!" He blessed between his small hiccups. "I didn't mean to kill the hamster! I just forgot to leave the cage closed!"_

_“Oh, my sweet child,” a sickly voice purrs from the corner, making Bill freeze. He twists around, more tears cascading down his face as his mother emerges from the corner. There is blood all over her night dress and a butcher knife in her left hand. She’s grinning at him; mouth so wide he can see her ugly rotting teeth inside._

_“M-mommy?”_

_“Daddy did a bad thing,” his mother whispered, kneeling down so she was eye level with the terrified boy. She stroked through his hair with her disgusting hands and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “He tried to leave me and take you and Will with him. But I stopped him. Mommy protected her babies. Thank mommy Bill…thank me for saving you from that devil.”_

_Unable to reply, Bill could only whimper as his mother cradled him to her chest, her words dying off into a gentle hum as she stroked his hair._

Bill grabs his scalp and digs his nails into his head, scratching viciously to try and scrub the memory away.  _She’s not here…she’s not here…she’s not here!_ He thinks, He bit his lower lip, chewing with vigor until his teeth break skin and it begins to bleed. No! No, he needs to forget. It was the past…THE PAST! He is a fucking CEO of the most renowned industry all over the world. He doesn’t need to remember that shit.

Ms. Farley watches him silently as he finally regains his composure. She adjusts her glasses again, a knowing smile spreading across her lips. “Maybe if you took the time to talk about it, maybe than you shall begin to heal.”

“How about you just increase my psychosis medication and I can be on my fucking way,” Bill snarls back bitterly.

“Uh huh, now about your anger management class…”

And Bill tunes her out after that.  _Good god I need a drink,_ he thinks, glancing at the clock again. The moment it hit five he is getting his ass to the closest bar and drink his stupid past away. And maybe than the voices in his head will stop taunting him.

 **(** Perfect Ruin **)**

**Several hours later**

“You need this.”

The soft words are whispered into Bill’s ear as the man besides him rubs his hand against his growing erection through his jeans. Bill snarls a smart remark and smacks the offending body part away from him but it only makes the other let out a breathy laugh before the body pulls away to sit up properly. Vivid green eyes are narrowed with playfulness and his partner laughs.

“No need to be spiteful kitten~” he purrs.

“Shut up,” Bill growls. His face is red and his scarlet eyes are bloodshot from the amount of beer he consumed an hour ago.

His appointment at the therapist did not go well.

The conversation was shit to begin with, and ended to the point he told her about his angry outbursts at work which resulted in him firing some of his staff and she had the nerve to tell him he needs to grow up. He had no right to treat his employees that way and "who did he think he was, GOD?". She even refused to increase the dosage of his medication because she thought it would not be in his “best interest” in case it risked overloading his already uncontrollable temper. She basically berated him that he was a grown man with no previous mental problems and he shouldn’t be using pills to make the world seem better. Sprouting off shit like she was goddamn mother fucking Teresa.

It only served to irritate Bill and after throwing a chair at her and screaming he was never coming back to that shithole, he found himself at a bar ten blocks over and drank until he felt better…which is where he met this guy. He had spilled his guts to the stranger because he was so smashed and he needed to get things off his chest and somehow, sometime around one in the morning he found himself and his temporary companion in a small apartment in a “fuck-did-he-know-where” part of town.

He doesn’t even know the guy’s name and he can careless. He is just another face in a crowd and the odds of them ever meeting again was one and a couple hundred million.

 “I’m not the one PMSing right now,” is the arrogant retort to his growl.

Bill flips over and punches the man in the side, earning a gasp of pain from the other. “I said shut the fuck up.”

The younger man old holds his hands up in surrender and gives the blonde head a condescending smile. “You know you want it man. It sounds like you had a pretty fucked week so I thought it would help relax you.”

Bill appreciates the gesture but opts for giving him the finger. Despite the aloof attitude towards the situation, and the older man’s blunt rudeness, the young man can see the desperation in Bill’s eyes. He wants it but doesn’t know how to ask without sounding so pathetic and needy. He lashes out as a way to get his point across: either do something besides yapping or go the fuck away. There is a hint of wanting there among other mixed emotions but it isn’t any of his business to say anything and he doesn’t push the subject as he moves a hand over Bill’s face to rub softly at the stubble there.

“I’m not going to bite you ya know,” he chuckles warmly. He nips playfully at Bill’s cheek. “Unless of course you want me too…”

Bill is gay, he already knows this but that doesn’t mean he is closed minded to the idea of messing around, especially if the guy is attractive. He admits to fooling around with his roommates back in his college years but that was nothing more than a distant memory after he had gotten a girlfriend just to have the ability to say he dated a girl once in his life. It has been roughly nine years since he has been in physical intimacy with anyone since his last relationship, Veronica, dumped him for some creepy business man. Though in the case of this sexy red currently trying to smother him to death, there is no way in frozen hell he is bottoming for this dude. He bottomed once in college, not a fun experience for him. He did like the affection he was receiving though. So when the younger man touches his face, Bill cannot deny the invitation his body cries for to satisfy his lack of sexual activity and he leans into the touch, almost purring in content.

The small gesture is clearly granting permission to continue whatever the other young man has in mind.

There is a flurry of movement; clothes that separate flesh is gone before they realize what is happening and lips are descending against each other’s, tongues pushing against the other in a frenzy battle to dominant the others mouth. Bill wins and he pushes the young man onto his back, forcefully spreading his legs to settle in-between them. His erection strains for release and using his free hand that is not roaming over the toned body beneath him he frees his member from the confines of his pants and sighs into the kiss at the feeling of no longer being restrained.

His partner groans beneath him and thrusts teasingly against his hardness, making the blond pull away with a soft gasp of pleasure. Shit. It really has been almost like an eternity since Bill has done this with anyone and he forgets how good it could feel to get off. It tortures him knowing that he put off sex this long in the first place though stress is a great mood killer which probably explains a lot on why Bill is always angry.

But that is irrelevant right now. He will sit and ponder on that later or maybe not at all.

Skillful hands reach for the waistband of his underwear and Bill allows them to be pulled down, doing the same to the other.

“What’s your name?” he asks, trailing kisses along the guy’s neck and collarbone.

“Jo-Joseph,” is the moaned reply to his question and Bill mentally scowls at the name, thinks it ridicules but refrains from voicing his cynical opinion and continues what he is doing. He makes his way down until he reaches a perk nipple and licks at it experimentally.

Joseph arches his back from the sensation, egging Bill to do it again. The older man smirks against slightly tanned skin and takes the hardened flesh in-between his teeth and tugs gently earning another pleasured filled gasp. He does it again whilst his free hand rolls the other nub around and is rewarded with sweet sounds of whimpers. Not wanting to waste time in getting to what he really wants, Bill sucks, bites and licks every inch of Joseph’s skin until he reaches his hips. The red haired male is just as erect as Bill is his cock standing proudly in between his legs.

Bill takes it in his hand and strokes teasingly pulling a needy moan from the younger man.

“Have you ever done this before?”

Bill smirks, “I’m twenty-eight years old. What the fuck do you think…now shut up.”

Jason rolls his eyes and bucks his hips into Bill’s stroking hands. “If you have then go on and suck me off  _Cipher_ …”

His name rolling off Jason’s tongue like pure honey makes Bill even harder and he complies. A skill tongue darts out and sweeps across the head of Jason’s cock drawing out more needy moans from his younger partner.

Bill cannot recall the last time he has done this, but he remembers to relax his throat as he pulls Jason’s entire cock into his mouth until he feels it bump against the back of his throat. And he’s deep throating him. Jason is mewling like a starving kitten as he tries to thrust up into the willing mouth but Bill won’t let him as he sucks vigorously.

He grips Jaosn’s hips tightly to keep him in place. He is the one in control, not this scrawny no name piece of filth. Bill pulls back until he has the very tip in his mouth and with expert skills swirls his along the slit, gathering precum that has begun to gather at the top once, twice, three times before swiping his tounge along the protruding vein on the underside of Joseph's cock. His efforts are rewarded with a high keen whine from the youth and he smirks taking the head back into his mouth and sucking the the tip. Joseph hisses between clenched teeth, one hand gripping tightly onto the sheets below him and the other itching to run through the blondes hair.

"S-stop fucking te-teasing me!" He gasps, hips struggiling to not thrust up further into Bill's wet mouth. 

Bill pulls away with a pop, licking the long streak of cum from his lips. "fine, got a condom?"

Joseph points the dresser drawer the CEO failed to notice on their way to the bed. He leans over, pulling it open and reaching inside only to pull out a square wrapped purple package. He doesn't bother with lube or even with preparing the guy. He looks as if he has done it with plenty of guys to have a loose enough ass for him to slide into anyways. Bill doesn't make eye contact when he finally puts the condom over himself and thrusts into the young man beneath him. His movements are quick, calculating and rather cold. He wants it over and done with but Jospeh is crying out in pure ecstasy with each  slam into his unprepared hole. 

Gritting his teeth in aggravation, Bill ginds his hips down at the same time grabbing Joseph's throat in a bruising grip to stop his inane chatter. The man moans, pushing his hips to meet Bill's every thrust the pleasure heightening with each hit to his prostate and press against his Adams apple. It should have hurt him but it only made him beg for more between the soft gasps that managed to escape when Bill's grip loosened for a moment to allow air in Joseph's lungs. 

He bit his lips, eye closing as he fucked the man harder into the sheets. Bill gives a final thrust and freezes suddenly. Joseph squeezes his muscles around the blondes spasaming cock as he cums, triggering his own climax. 

The Ceo releases Joseph's throat and pulls out. He feels oddly disgusted at his heavy breathing partner and he swallows the urge to snap something vile at him. Now he remembers why he he stopped having sex. It was always the after that makes him nauseous. Looking at Joseph, soaked in his own sweat with a satisfied grin, eyes closed as he tried to calm down, makes Bill want to strangle him to death. His fingers twitch and he raises a hand but instead of wrapping them around his throat he runs it through his hair.

"Ah that was good," the red head hums sleepily. 

Bill makes a noise in the back of his throat, not dignifying that with a response. Pulling the cum filled condom off his dick, he tosses it in the side garbage bin besides the bed. He moves away from Joseph then, grabbing his discarded pants, shirt and boxes off the floor. 

"Aw, you're leaving me?" Joseph whines. He rolls on his side facing Bill with a pout. "Stay the night."

"No thanks," Bill huffs slipping on his pants. He leaves the bedroom to the small living room looking for his shoes. He finds his jacket on the coffe table and he digs around in his jacket pocket and pulls out a cigarette almong with something rolled and held together with a clip. Bill returns to the bedroom and scowls at Joseph's puppy dog look. "I don't 'cuddle'."

The other continues to pout but Bill ignores him until he finally gives up. "Fine, at least give me your number."

That makes Bill pause and for a moment he looks like he's considering it. Sticking the cancer stick in his mouth he smiles concitedly and throws a wad of cash at the man. "Sorry, I don't give out my number to whores."

He than turns to leave completely, letting out a soft chuckle as Joseph swore vile words behind him. Slamming the front door shut before the other could throw something at him, Bill left the ratty building humming an upbeat tune. He didn't feel any better than he did leaving work that day but he sure as hell got a good laugh at Joseph's infuriated face.

**To be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, a little glimpse into Bill's past. A little bit or a lot every couple of chapters. No worries, Dipper shall return next chapter and craziness ensures!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo after the holiday’s I ended up getting an infection in my lungs which resulted in my being bedridden for days and it further irritated my Lupus, which made my arthritis come back up keeping me up at night with pain in all parts of my body so I’m like a little old lady now walking around with a cane (seriously I can barely walk and I can’t take anything more than Tylenol someone send me something stronger gdi!). I feel like complete and utter shit atm and I’m hardly better but I think I left you all too long without an update so here ya go. I wanted it to be longer but like I said I haven’t the strength to type more then what I already have. I promise I will update regularly once this illness passes but until then, bear with me please and thank you all for being so patient.

Dipper sighs in relief as he turned the knob to his and Mabel’s shared apartment. All the lights are off, but he can hear light snoring coming from his sister’s room. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, the newly hired assistant placed all his things on the coffee table before making his way to his room to shower and change into something more comfortable. By the time he finishes (and feeling refreshed from the days activates) Mabel is awake, poking around in the kitchen blindly trying to find the light switch.

He chuckles when he sees her smack her hand against the wall, swearing under her breath from pain, and reaches out to flip it on for her.

“Oh! Dipper you’re back late,” she comments, yawning behind her hand. She is dressed in a long pink night dress splattered with colorful kittens making funny expressions. The microwave clock reads it’s a little bit past six but Mabel couldn’t blame him for him coming home to late-NY traffic sucked especially when there are accidents or impatient drivers.

“Yeah, I got stuck in traffic…damn New York for not thinking of better ways to fix their transportation problem,” Dipper sighs. “I stopped by at this coffee shop on 24th street, which I probably should have not done with the whole rush hour bullshit you failed to mention.”

“Well, you didn’t ask,” Mabel chuckles, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Dipper returns her childish response and rummages through the cabinets until he finds the hot chocolate and two mugs. He grabs cold milk, boils some on the stove in a small pot and evenly distributes it between them (red for him, pink for Mabel decorated with stickers), stirring the chocolate mix after. Mabel murmurs a ‘thanks’, grabbing it and settling onto a chair in the kitchen.

"How was the interview" Mabel's voice breaking the silence in the small space, causing the male to nearly choke on his hot beverage

Dipper sips his hot chocolate slowly, going over the day in his head before he tells Mabel about meeting the infamous Bill Cipher.

"As to be expected from a lunatic like Cipher,” Dipper murmured, taking another long sip of his drink. “The times magazines don’t lie. He’s seriously off his rocker. Hey, do we have anything to snack on? I’m still hungry…”

Mabel smiles and stands. She pulls out a package of blueberry muffins from the back of the fridge and holds it up in victory. Warming up two for them she slathers a healthy amount of butter and edible glitter on hers and only dabs a little on Dipper’s before returning to sit down. “So, what exactly happened when I left you to fend for yourself?” she asks now wide awake to better listen.

Dipper lowers his cup, sighing loudly as he retells what happened to him after she left him in front of the looming building: being backstabbed by the rest of the applicants, meeting the jackass of the century, getting insulted, screaming at him and wanting to storm out, having to go in tomorrow, meeting Pacifica, his salary and running out because Bill had a tantrum and was firing people left and right. When he finishes Mabel is grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat.

“Wow, you have a handful,” she jokes. “And that’s a lot of money! We could defiantly buy a penthouse with that amount you’re getting!”

 “Yeah well, I don’ t think it’s worth the headache...” Dipper murmurs, stopping his twin from continuing in her joy. He set his cup down on the counter, watching with distant eyes as a thin trail of smoke emitted from it.

Mabel frowns at that. “What’s wrong Dipper? I know you didn’t want the job but it pays a lot when you leave the country and go on business trips. We’ll have enough to send Uncle Ford and Stan some money to keep the shack open and visit them. What’s the problem?”

“I just…Mabel he’s rude and an egotistical blowhard with no sense of empathy. He made the person before me cry because she had a miscarriage and laughed about! I can’t work for a guy like that Mabel. I can’t…I was close to crying myself and he was firing people for no reason! What if I screw up and he not only destroys my self esteem but makes it so I can never get another job? I wouldn’t put it past him with his erratic behavior.”

“Well, you could always quit now?” Mabel points out.

Dipper shot her a look that clearly read he doubted Bill would accept his resignation on the first day on the job. “I guess I could wait two weeks, get my paycheck but also look for some work somewhere else. But it was hard even getting this one. Who says I can get another one just as fast?”

“Soooooo? If you want to quit, quit. If you want to show that you aren’t a pushover to the multi-billionaire asshat than congratulations!” Mabel beams, raising her cup in cheers. “Your balls finally dropped! And if he doesn’t let you quit go to human resources. If that doesn’t work get the NY Government involved. They can’t force you to work there if you don’t want to.”

“How’d I get such a smart twin?” Dipper muses with a smirk.

The eldest twin smirked and drowns the rest of the hot coco, belching loudly making them both laugh.

“Welp, I’m off to bed again,” she announces, filling her cup with water so the chocolate could soak out. “I have work in the morning for some upscale event being held this weekend and I barely started on the dress…tell me how it goes brobro! And let me know if you have any trouble, I’ll put the Mabel Smackdown on his ass!”

She kisses him goodnight on the cheek and bounces back into her room, closing the door with a soft click indicating she didn’t want to be disturbed any more.

Dipper makes a nonsensical noise at the back of his throat, an indication he heard her and finishes his drink and returning to the living room where the thick binder glared ominously from the table. Shuddering, and knowing he has no choice really, he grabs a pen and quickly signs over the documents he needs to hand in before he settles more comfortably on the couch to flip to the introduction page of the binder.

He scans the index and turns to page to the first assignment, curious to see what he will be helping with.

**Demolition of-**

He slams the top down with an agitated exhale from his nose. Of course the first project for the new quarter is the destruction of a park! And the blonde wanted him to weigh in on this? Oh, he was going to say something alright and if it isn’t something the multi-billionaire wanted to hear well, he could kiss his backside and then his boot as he stepped on him while walking out the door.

Dipper wonders if Mabel will let him borrow her spiked, steel-toe combat boots tomorrow because he sure as hell was going to need them.

  **To be Contined...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise longer chapters are coming! I just have to get better first D:  
> And I won't feel bad if nobody reviews this chapter cause it's so boring...I should probably add slow-buld to the tags x.x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle! So, update on my health for anyone who gives two fucks-I'm better! Well kind of lol my dr had to put me back on some meds that he previously took me off of to help combat the pain in my chest which, when taken with Tyneol, helps A LOT! My mood literally went from -40 to 1000+ since my last update so as a little "yay me!", I'm updating a day before V-Day! 
> 
> I'm also working on a little...ahem..."surprise" BillDip one-shots for all those without a Valentine's this year cause I sure as hell don't have one so why not spread the love by giving more BILLDIP?! Anyways, onwards to angst of Bill! OH!!!! PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N! It is important!

**Chapter Seven**

It’s too loud and like any other damn night in this godforsaken city during the Fall: too hot.

Heavy metal is blasting from a radio a few blocks out to try and drown the city noise but it isn’t helping. Bill hates it. People go to sleep at night-at least decent people who work 5-9, 7 days a week and get paid rather nicely for all the shit they have to put up with from the time they wake up to the time they go back to bed only to wake up and start the cycle of shit all over again. The people down there on the streets have no life. They have no future and quite frankly, neither brain in that cavity between their ears. Mostly high school teens who must have faked a lot of paperwork to get fake ids to get into the clubs which you have to be 21 or older to enter.

Friday evenings to Saturday are always so bothersome…

And Bill usually would be out there partying it up with the low-lives of the world but he’s left with a irritated feeling that makes him want to stay in. It’s one of those nights where he practically begs to take a scene from V for Vendetta and blow New York off the face of North America via subways with a firework finale in the end playing O Cara Mia in the background.

He reaches over and throws his alarm clock against the wall, just because he feels like it. He sips on a glass of vodka as he watches with satisfaction when the device breaks upon impact.

_Ding dong._

Bill yawns and sets the cup aside, getting out of bed upon hearing the sound of his doorbell going off.

He’s naked from the waist down so he grabs a pair of sweats to pull on and makes his way to the door, careful not to step on his peach and white colored kitten, Pine, and opened the door with an irritated expression.

There, in her short black dress and knee high combat boots, stands his rather obnoxious neighbor and overall partner in crime when it came to wrecking shit, Wendy.

Bill gives her a look of disdain, which she only responds to with a shit-eating grin, which in turn makes him sigh sighed dramatically before moving aside so the red haired bimbo could enter. He really didn’t have a problem with strippers, and Wendy was the only one allowed to enter his penthouse apartment without feeling the need to take off her clothes. Not that he invited any women into his place because one, it would be in the papers faster than when Donald Trump decided to run for president and two, it would ruin his company image if any “respectable” business wanted to associate themselves with him.

"What now red?" He asks, turning away to enter the kitchen to find his cigarettes. With Wendy there he knew he was going to need one. After rummaging through the drawer he finally finds his last pack and pulled out a stick to put lazily in between his teeth, unlit.

_Now where the fuck is my lighter?_ He thinks, going through a few more drawers but finding none. The blonde isn’t that big of a smoker anyways; the smell makes him nauseous and sometimes he wants to vomit at the putrid stench but every once in a while he’ll get a tick to smoke one. That is why he keeps a pack in the back of the drawer so he isn’t tempted to smoke the entire thing when stressed.

He has margaritas for that.

She doesn't say anything at first; just looking around the place like she realizes there has been some remodeling, before she turns to Bill with stars in her eyes.

"I finally fell in love."

The long stick that is in his mouth falls out onto the floor and he turns slowly to give his long time friend a dumbstruck look. "Excuse me?"

She giggles like a drunken fool and falls over the couch. "You heard me Cipher-love. L-O-V-E. Something you are incapable of feeling. I finally fell in love with the most wonderful woman in the world and we’re going to run away together!”

Bill knew her since middle school, when he wasn’t being moved from house to house by the system in an attempt to get rid of his psychopathic ass and knew her history well. Dated guys, was dumped way to often to count and the last male fucker roughed her up so bad he went on a rampage that rivaled that of God’s Wrath to strung up on steroids. And the only reason he bother to keep any remembrance was because he beat the guy so badly with a sledgehammer he was sent for psychiatric care for a year…or two…he couldn’t recall due to the fact they had him doped up on so many drugs for him to care.

Which, in turn, made him not care for what was coming out of Wendy’s mouth at the moment.

The time was three in the morning and he had to get ready to go to work in two hours and her being n his space isn’t helping .

"That's great Wendy,” he replies as sarcastically as he can manage in his sleep deprived state while he bends over to retrieve his fallen death stick. "I’m glad you decided to finally grace me with your presence after weeks of hearing not word from you, thinking karma finally got back at your punk ass and you were shot up by some drug dealer because you tried to stiff him out of fifty grand but hey, no worries right? Nice you know you’re still alive. Now would you please get the hell out of my house? I have work to cram down my gullet and I don't need you-"

As if on cue his cell phone starts ringing from his bedroom and he growls in irritation; it’s Will ring tone _Hey Mama_ blaring loudly. If Will was calling then something must have happened and it wasn’t good. Normally if things went wrong or some idiot butchered a project he is the first to come running because he had some way of not making it to bad when they got to the office in the morning.

Hopefully it isn’t too bad of news and he can just fix it when he went to work.

Bill jumps over the couch where Wendy continues to lay stretched out and grabs the device from off the night table. "What?" he barks angrily into the mouth piece when he answers

"Sorry for disturbing you so early,” Will's voice rings from the other side. “We have a…well…we have a huge problem that I think needs to be addressed before today’s meeting even if it’s on a Saturday...”

 “Jesus Christ…who fucked up this time?” Bill snaps, throwing a middle finger when he hears Wendy say “when is there never a problem with you? You narcissistic asshat” from somewhere behind him.

“Well I just received a lovely email from our partners from the east. You know the shipment from China? Well they botched the order,” Will continues from the other side. “It’s from Xian Ling with the import of the silk rolls for the Chinese New Year parade next year. Apparently he let his idiot daughter handle the transaction…”

“How much did we lose?” he cuts him off coldly. There is a murmured amount and Bill has to strain to hear. “Repeat that?”

He hears Will hesitate before sighing. “We lost over five million dollars because she crunched the numbers wrong during the business dealing and she didn’t realize she was supposed to put the money in USD, not CYR…we’re getting less silk then we agreed on*.”

Bill inhales deeply. The ticking in his brain sounds louder than before and it makes it hard to think. He holds his breath for exactly ten seconds…then releases it in a fit of high pitched and slight crazed laughter. Wendy gives him a questioning look from her spot on the couch still.

“Bill this isn’t funny!” Will screams hysterically as his boss continues to laugh to the point he’s wheezing trying to catch his breath. “If we don’t get the right amount than our quarterly reports are going to look like shit when auditing comes around again in January!”

The blonde chuckles, his breathing finally calming. He wipes a tear from the corner of his eyes and just smiles even though Will can’t see him. “We paid good money for those silks and the amount they are sending isn’t what we agreed on so just email them back that if we don’t get the rest of the shipment all contracts I have with their employee’s will be used to roast Xian Long’s balls over an open fire. And yes, I want you to type it just like I said…”

He hears Will mutter under his breath that there was no way he was putting that in the email before continuing.

“And mention that if it isn’t done by say...” he pauses for a moment. “Say, a week starting tonight that they need to figure out how short they were and correct the problem or I just might be taking an early visit to his office AFTER I visit a temple. I’m going to need some spiritural guidance if I am going to wreck that organization up…”

Will sighs. Bill seems way to happy and he wonders if he was drinking again. “Oh! Before I forget, are you still going to that convention in the UK? Just got a popup on my laptop that there’s one scheduled for the eighth…”

“Yeah…that isn’t until next month though,” Bill says in a dismissive tone. “Do we still need to prepare for that or are we ready to go?”

He isn’t paying attention when Wendy comes behind him and suddenly kisses him quickly over the cheek. “I see you’re busy so I’ll catch up with you later, kay baby?” she snickers. “BYE WILL!” she screams into the phone before slipping away before Bill could hit her.

“Shit was that Wendy?” Will asks in surprise after hearing the distinct sound of a door slamming shut.

“Yeah, she paid a surprise visit with some news on her new girl-toy but not what we are going to discus. Now if there is anything else you want to tell me before I lay my ass to sleep or are you going to keep me up any longer than necessary?”

Will is silent for too long and Bill realizes he is uncertain to continue. A trait he came to loathe and love at the same time-his little bro knew better than to say anything upsetting to him when he was only somewhat awake. And he already figured what it is about.

“Ms. Bitch called you about my session, didn’t she?”

“Kind of…” Will says, not really comfortable with having that conversation at all with his brother/boss so late. He is only called when Bill’s therapist wanted to poke her nose into their lives when Bill is being stubborn about something. “She said…she said you had a moment of emotional…uh…what word did she use…I forgot but anyways she basically said when she mentioned our mother you went a bit off…”

Bill snorts. “YOUR mother,” he stresses out bitterly. “And yes Will I’m perfectly fine. Just…I remembered something pretty nasty is all.”

The meeting is still fresh in his mind.

Mostly in part to his annoying therapist but the rest is a blur. He recalls being angry when she mentions that bitch…could smell the blood still if he think longs and hard. But he never knows fully whether or not he’s awake or asleep when it happens. In her office, where she probs his mind and tries to get under his skin, that’s when he can clearly remember the night he found his father dead, the witch acting as if she was some holy saint. But when he’s alone…alone with nothing to keep his mind from wondering, he begins to hear the familiar, sickly smooth voice of _that woman_ attempting to sing him to sleep while he listens to the soft breathing of his brother from the other side of the phone.

 “…Bill?”

Will’s voice pierces through the illusion and Bill hums. “I’m fine Will…look. It’s late, I’m tired…how about after the meeting we go out to Starbucks or something? I haven’t gotten a chance to ask about your life outside the office and catch up on anything that doesn’t involve work…”

“Like you actually give a fuck about my life outside the office,” Will snickers half-heartedly. He sounds like he’s ready to pass out.

“Go to sleep jackass…”

“Fine, try to get some sleep too Bill.”

There is a soft click of the line disconnecting but Bill keeps the phone pressed against his ear. He doesn’t move really-just stares vacantly at the wall, eyes unfocused and focusing as he tries to make his brain shut off. It’s difficult being an insomniac sometimes. Your head is filled with too many thoughts. Too many questions and answers made up when one doesn’t know the actually answer.

Bill tempts taking more than three sleeping pills he has stashed besides his night stand but he knows they won’t work. He tried, once, when he was starting out as a CEO. All he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn’t feel the calming effect of them when he had taken them so he had just threw back a handful hoping it would stop his brain from working.

He remembered waking up in the hospital eight days later with Will sobbing over his bed ridden body. That was the first Bill ever made a solid promise never to scare Will like that every again. The guy was so distraught he himself had to be admitted to the same hospital due to stress

Rubbing his eyes, Bill yawns again. He isn’t going to be able to sleep so he pulls his laptop from the side of the bed, gets comfortable under the thin sheets and turns it on. If he is going to be awake he might as well do some work. And he also needed to look over some reports that needed his attention for Monday’s board meeting anyways so this would put him days ahead of schedule.

He ignores the cooing of the dead woman in the corner and allows the calming sound of the tapping of his fingers against the keyboard to lure him into work mode.

**To be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *when making the transaction, Bill paid over 5 million for the silk rolls to sell to other corporations which, they in turn sell to small merchants and so forth. I have no knowledge of how business actually works in the real world and am literally pulling things out of my ass. To build tension I made it so silk was exponentially expensive which no other company in America can afford unless you can throw away a million dollars at cloth. During the transaction period, idiot daughter didn’t put the numbers in right which made the amount not equal to what Bill originally ordered. He bought a large cargo ship but is only getting less than half due to the error (the amount of silk is less because the numbers were in CYN and not USD and CYN is worth more in USD dollars. I am making this shit up so don’t use it as an example lmfao)
> 
> I want everyone to know that, no, I am not just giving Bill random disorders for the hell of it. He's SUPPOSED to be like this in my story. His brain is what most doctors all around the world want to exam because of how he thinks and feels. Virtual Bill Dolls to those who knows what disorders I haven't actually mentioned that Bill has lol


End file.
